Selfish love
by bunnygirl867
Summary: Antoinette once have a cruel past she soon became cold and never care about others but when the new farmer show her the warm she never have before her life soon change
1. The new farmer Too nice

My name is Antoinette

I'm 17 this year but I look younger I guess its a good thing

I live in this town call Zephyr Town

I hate it here the reason I'm here was because I couldn't stand the city life

I hate my mom's nagging that's one of the reason why I move here

Its so boring

I woke up in my room wishing I could sleep more I force myself to the toilet to wash up "looks like my hair got longer" I took a scissor and cut it.

"Moring, Antoinette" my father greet me "morning father" I greet him back

"there's a new farmer why don't you go see him?" I hissed hoping he would hear "I'll do that when I have time".

I walked out of the house "hello, Antoinette" I turn my head "hi, Dirk" I heard Dirk hav e a crush on me but there's no way I would I would believe "I got to go see ya" I walk off.

The river is so peaceful "oh no!" my Blue Bracelet drop in the river, just then a boy with dark chocolate brown hair and his eyes were the same color as his hair. He wore a blue hat that had a white feather attached to the side of it. He was also wearing this black vest; along under it was a long sleeve red shirt. Lastly, he had blue jeans on and a rucksack on his back.

He grab hold of my Bracelet, I ran over to him "here" he reach out his hand and pass it to me, I coldy snatch it from him "my name's Oliver" I gave him a stern look " Antoinette, and don't you forget it" I walk off.

That farmer, Oliver is pretty cute . . .


	2. I'm sorry

I sat on the grass, when was the last time I feel so peaceful "hello, Antoinette"

I turn my head, and see Sherry "how do you do" I said nicely.

Sherry is the person I like the most in all the girls.

"Do you like my Blue Necklace?" she asked me "it's nice who give it to you"

"oh, Oliver give it to me" she blush while smiling at me "his very nice"

"Ya, nice" I walk away, what is this feeling

NEXT DAY

Today is the flower festival, I hate it I don't really hate flowers but beacuse in the past . . . .

NO! stop thinking about it Antoinette, I drag my feet outside

"looks like everyone have begin already" I told myself.

"hey, Antoinette" I suddenly turn my head, Oliver . . . "here for you" he hand out a Magic Blue Flower to me. "I hate this! Don't every give it to me!" I cruely it on throw the ground letting it smash up into small pieces, I look at his face, I was shock he smile at me! Sad but he still smile at me.

"I didn't know, you don't like flowers, Antoinette" he turn his head to look at the smash up flower.

"I'll be sure to give you something else" he slowly walk away without turning back to look at me.

I was always so cruel and didn't feel anything so why now, do I feel so hurt

AT NIGHT 

I force myself to walk to Oliver's house "come on Antoinette do it" I slowly knoke the door lightly

"hi, Antoinette what bring you here?" Oliver asked "I'm gonna make this fast, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I turn to walk away when he hug me by the back.

W-what is he doing?

A/N: very short but I love cliffhanger :)

by the way which girl makes the best rival for Oliver write in the review pls


	3. The mirror have break

"What are you doing!" I shout so loud that I think even my father from the other side of town can hear.

He let go "I'm so sorry" "never mind" I said and ran off

I hid in my room, holding my legs "YOU DUMP FARMER!" I scream

"Antoinette, is something wrong?" my father rush into my room looking shock "Sorry, father" I sign "why are you here, you have work don't you?" I asked trying to change the subject

"I forgot some papers, and as soon as I got home I heard you scream" I blush how could I let my father worry "don't worry about me, father" I begin to walk over to the table to pick up the papers he left "just don't forget about these" I hand the papers to him, "ok, if you say so" he took them and left the house

Maybe I should go for a walk too

I step outside, "hello, Antoinette" I slowly turn my head "hello to you too, Sherry"

She was happier than always "did something good happen?" I asked

"oh, I'm so glad you ask, you see Oliver give me a moondrop flower" now that I remenber today is still the flower festival.

why does it hurt so much? Oliver just give a flower to sherry what's wrong with it?

"would you like to have some tea at my house" she politely asked "sure" we walk over to her house where we see Lloyd and the mayor, Lloyd have a big crush on Sherry almost everybody knows that

Well except Sherry herself "here you go, cherry tea" Sherry pass to me a yellow cup, Yellow was her favourite colour.

"Hey, Antoinette we are good friends right?" she ask shly "ya" I'm not sure but she is the only girl that could get along with me so I didn't want to lose her.

"That's great!, I have something to tell you" she put her head close to me "I like someone"

My eyes widen, that can't be, I mean that ok but who? Who could sherry have a crush on

"I-I-It's Oliver" crush I could hear mirror breaking one by one, no it's not mirrors

I-Its my heart . . .

"T-That's great" I show her a fake smile

"What!" I heard both the mayor and Lloyd scream, well that only means one thing they heard what sherry say

"father! Its no good to listen to us when we talk" she put her hands on her hips

I smile at them as Sherry scolds her own father while Lloyd was in a deep shock

but still why does my heart hurt so much?

Please don't tell me I too like Oliver


	4. Antoinette past

I ran as fast as I can

Even when I trip on the ground I force myself to stand before _they_ come

"somebody help me!" I scream but that was a mistake those people before I could scream

when I though everything was over someone grab my hand and pull me away

"don't say anything" that voice was so warm so very warm . . .

I could hear footstep coming closer and closer I bit my lips and close my eyes soon the foot steps became softer and softer

The person let me go I turn my head to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes "thanks"

I shly said to him "no pro" he look around "you are safe for now" he give me a safe smile

I smile back at him "if you don't mind would you tell me why were those man chasing you?"

"My mother wants me to marry someone I don't love, I refuse" I said looking down on my leather shoes that are blue in colour "ever since she met that man, she change she hit me often" I cried

bending down "I'm sorry I can't do anything" he look at me

Soon that boy and me became friends closer than we can be

One day,

He came up to me but it was different, I look at him with tears in my eyes "can you believe, my mother told me to leave here with my father" he look at me shock "so you are going to leave?" he asked sounding scare "yes" I answer I didn't want to say anything else

I turn my head "proisme me something me something"

"what is it?"

"that if one day we meet again you will marry me" I asked blushing a lot

"Fine, I proisme"

I woke up

"what was that?" I hug my legs what was his name?

He looks like Oliv . .

no that can't be


	5. Cooking is fun!

**A/N : what's up It's been a long time since I update I just found out not many people like why? Because she cold I thought she really cute but I always like these type **

**I do not own anything**

Oliver's POV

I walked to the crop that I am planting

"looks like the apples are really to harvest" I cheerfully said

"what are you gonna do with the apples then?" the voice came beside me, Antoinette

" Antoinette, what are you here for?" I said in surprise tone

"you haven't answer me" she sound offence

"Well, I plan to make apple jam then mix it with Straight Tea" I said

"When they mix they turn into Russian Tea!" Antoinette finsh my line

"Do you like it?" I asked her

"Ya, it's my favourite" for the first time she actually sound happy

She blush and cough a little and wait for me to say something else

"why don't you come into my house so we can make them together" I suggest

Her eyes widen and she blush even more now

"Ok, but don't blame me if I make a mess in your kitchen" she smile at me

She sat on my outside bench while I harvest the apples and water my crops for some reason she doesn't seem bored at all.

In fact, she looks kinda cute when she relax and doesn't act cold

"I'm done" I shout towards her

We walk to the kitchen and begin making the apple jam

"Ouch!" she suddenly said, her fingue was bleeding

"I'll go get the first aid kit" I ran into the cupboad and got the first aid kit

She blush while I was helping her "please don't tell anyone about this"

"Ok" we carry on making the apple jam

"done!" I reach my hands up

"That was fun" she said smiling at the cup of Russian Tea

That's when she slipped and fall

she hold onto me and I fall on top of her

we were at the same place, we both blush

she stare at me

And that's when I got up "sorry" I begin to say

"no, I'm sorry too" she said

She got up and walked out of the house

"It was fun let's do it again sometime" I turn my head to see her one more time

"Sure" she smile and walk away

A/N: I think I make Antoinette too nice in this one

Antoinette: Ya that's not my style


	6. Misunderstanding

**A/N : HI! I haven't update for a long time so sorry for those who wants to know what happen next.**

Antoinette's POV

I grab my skirt and put it on and went down to see a young man with brown hair sitting with my father.

_He looks like someone I know_ I thought as I begin to walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast, I saw Egg tart on the table "I thought father didn't know how to cooked it" I watch for some more "that egg tart was made by the guy in the living room, he just moved here, his living in the hotel right now" I stare at my father for a while, I don't even remeber asking him who that guy was?

"I'm out of here" I said in a cold tone and walked out of the house "hey wait!" a voice called out to me, I turn my head and stare at the guy that was standing in front of me "Is there something I could help you with?" I didn't really care if he thinks I'm rude or what I wanted to head to the bazzar abhd check out _Oliver's stand, _I shook my head a little thinking about it "Are you having a fever? Your face is red like a tomato" the guy asked me "I'm fine" I rubbed my face "my name's Ken" he lift up his hand "since, you tell me yours, I'm Antoinette" he smile at me which is kinda cute like Oliver's I turn red a little again "shall we head to the bazzar together?" _why me?_ I thought for a while befire repiling "sure".

"Antoinette! You came!" that cheerful voice I knew that somehow makes me happy "Oliver?" I turn my head, and stare at what he was selling "there's lots of things your selling, Ken is there anything you want?" Ken didn't say anything for while. Was he not used to seeing me nice to him. "I'll take the Blue Brooch" he asked, Oliver happier pass him the brooch and took the money.

After the bazzar, "We are gonna to announce the top 3 profit winners of today's bazzar" Felix shouted to all of us "He sure is loud" Ken said softy into my ear, I blush lightly again as his breathe was touching my ear. Oliver was looking at me sadly but turn away "the first goes to Oliver!" the crow cheered as Oliver went up and somehow got Good Fruit Yogurt, I giggle a bit as Oliver looked at the Good Fruit Yogurt and showed it to everyone, I'm not sure myself but he looks like he was looking at me the whole time.

Oliver's pov

After all the girls looked at my prize which I don't think it's such a big deal Sherry looks happier for me than I am, I started to looked for Antoinette that is until I saw the guy from before giving Antoinette the brooch he bought from me. . .

I stare at them for a while, I didn't know what to say at all. Right now I felt like my chesting is burning, I feel somehow angry and upset _why?_I thoughted to myself for a while _why am I feeling like this?_

Antoinette's pov

"Thanks for the brooch but why?" I lift up my eyebrow and stare at Ken "you were a great host" he happier said "In all the town I went to so far you were the best one of all" what he said has made me blush, his nice and all but why do I felt like it's all fake that _smile seem so fake. _

* * *

**Well, I'm done Please review and no mean comments**


	7. Misunderstanding gone

**Hi! all I haven't update for a long long long time, so for those that's been reading my fanfiction I'm so sorry.**

Oliver's pov

That day was sunny, I like it! It will be great for my crops, come to think of it I haven't hang out with Antoinette for a while. She did tried to talked to me but it ended very fast. I feel like I've been avoiding Antoinette for some reason. I didn't feel like seeing her and everytime I pass by her or see her by chance, I felt so mad like she cheat on me.

Wait... _cheat!, _she isn't my girlfriend yet ... I felt like she's my girlfriend, I walked outside my house like I say it's super sunny, I watered my crops, feed my animals and search for random things to sell, "Hey..." a voice appeared, I turned my head and saw Antoinette standing there "hi..." she walked slowly towards me "why are you avoiding me?" I blushed, so she realize it "I'm not avoiding you!" I, with my red face stare at her for her respond, she giggle a bit, for some reason she looked cute...

"Well, why don't we hang out?" she asked, I stare at her "It's not like I want to hang out with you!" she crossed her arms at me, I laugh as I think of how she acts, "let's go then" I walked with her around town there was a few stares at us, I mean come on Antoinette doesn't like hanging out with people and she very cold towards almost everyone.

We decide to sit down and chat instead, "so what do you think of this town?" I think for a while "I think it's a nice place everyone really nice what do you think?".

"I think it's so boring" Antoinette stare into the sky "does that mean you planned to move away?" I didn't want to hear what she say but at the same time I want to "No, I don't think so".

"I'm glad" she turned her head and looked at me "I mean, I like hanging out with you a lot and I think of you as a good friend so I hope not to see you go" her face turned red like the tomato I havested, she then smiled at me which was pretty cute to looked at.

That day ended with just us ta;king about other stuffs and well mostly what's going to happen in future.

**Well that ended very shortly but thanks for reading it.**


	8. cool title add

**A/n: How long have I been dead? XD **

**anyway, I'm now trying to update every single of my stories on **

**now That's I'm a little older. I feel like my gramma's improve xD **

**I don't own harvest Moon**

**The plot belongs to me though**

Chapter 8

Ken's POV

"Antoinette.." I called out to the girl in font of me. She looked up to me and asked. "something the matter?" She seem nicely lately and perhaps more happy. "Is the town to your liking..?" she frowned and looked away.

"It's peaceful and..I like living here.." I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Your lying..?" I hate liars but I couldn't bring myself to scold her or to the point of even raising my voice. "No" she replied back. "I have reasons why I like living here" she got up and walked to the bookshelf. "say, Ken isn't it been a while since you stay here?" now's her turn to ask me the questions.

"Yes" I showed her a modest smile. "So when are you gonna leave?" I felt my heart sank at those words. It make my heart ache and my blood Boil. "Not that quick" I smirk at her. After, chosing her book, which was about fashion. She sat down. "I was just wondering" she open her book to flip to a certain page.

My hand move near hers as I said. "Like you, I have reasons why I want to stay here" It was like she could sense it, she moved her hand away in a fast speed.

Antoinette's Pov

I glared at Ken and his attempt to even touch me. I went back to my book. "well, please note me if you wish to leave" Ken had been staying in my house for a while. I don't hate him..I'm actually even happy, someone from the city came to a quiet town like here. But something about Ken bugs me the wrong way.

"I will" He smirked at me. "I'm not planning to leave that soon though". I sign, I went to the bookshelf and put the book back. "I'm gonna..Take a walk" I took a step out of the door. I could hear Ken saying something but I walked faster.

Just then, I felt someomne grabbed my arm. "wait" That voice. I turned my head around and see Ken. "Let's talk" he smiled and dragged me away. "D-Don't touch me!" I tried to push him away but he was surprisly strong.

"would you please shut up for once" his voice was cold, it make me jump a bit. I felt his hand even cold. This isn't normal right?

Ken dragged me to a place without anybody. "Antoinette..do you remember that boy that you once was about to Marry?" He smiled, I felt a chill down my back. "how.." My heart was racing, my hand felt wet. "would you like to marry me now?" I took a step back. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light which..suddenly, I could remember..everything.

"NO!" I screamed at him, I plan to run away when I felt something hard hit the back of my head..

And everything went black..

Oilve's POV

"Oilve, have you seen Antoinette?" Sherry asked me. "she was suppose to meet me 1h ago but..she still haven't appear yet" I shaked my head. "No" I was getting worried. What if something happen to her?

"Even her father haven't seen her yet" My eyes widen at those words. I was getting worried. How could I not notice that she wasn't around? My chest suddenly felt tight. Like as though, someone was tightly holding onto it.

" Antoinette..?" a soft voice came behind me.

"Lauren! you seen Her?" I asked. She nods her head and looked down.

"yes..with the man..Ken..but.." she sound worried.

"Yes and?" I was worried and Mad. Why?

"She looked afraid.."

Antoinette...where are you..?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: holy- how long was I gone and on hiatus. Everything in change so much oh my. Now everyone knows how my icon looks like- I don't like it :I and I'm too lazy to draw a fanart anyways. Also I saw that they finally gave a official name to Oliver. His name is Hero/Hansel right? I'm gonna stick with Oliver for the rest of this story though cause I don't want to change it all of a sudden.

Chapter 9

Antoinette's POV

As my vision slowly becomes clearly, I slowly open my eyes to find myself trapped inside a room..? _What is going on?_ I think to myself as I struggled to move my arms. "..Tied.." I hissed as I realized that not only were my arms tied up but my legs as well. I could feel my surrounding slowly moving. It feels like as though I was on a boat. No, I was positive that I was on one. But the question was, why? It was then it became clearer to me. I was clearly knocked out by a certain someone and bought here against my own will. I begin to struggled even more not knowing what could come to me. This isn't the independent Antoinette, there has to be something sharp to cut these ropes. I could bite them but I knew my teeth wasn't strong enough to even sink into the rope.

As I begin to ponder to myself, the door swing open and a girl perhaps about my age walked inside. She was holding a tray of food, her expression shown pity as though I was a beggar waiting for someone to give me food. I hated that kind of expression. "Untie me this instance!" I said to her, she gave me a sorry looked and placed the tray of food near me. "I don't want any trouble, please eat" her voice was soft as though she was afraid. It wasn't working on my side of the pity though. I glared at her without even glancing at the food she bought.

"What does that guy intend to do with me?!" I asked. If I wanted a answer, this would probably be what I wanted to know the most. The girl sigh and knee towards me. "..His bringing you to your mother, Lady Ariel" my mother..? I haven't seen her in years, not that I wanted to see her currently now. "..Why..?" I asked. The girl shook her head and stood up. She hurry for the door but as she was about to shut the door on me. She gently whispered, "..My name's Rose..though I doubt you want to remember such a ugly name".

"Why would I even want to know your name..?" I said to myself. There's gotta be a way out. "I wonder if Oliver's here with me. He'll probably come out with some stupid idea.." I laughed at the thought of that. "Or maybe..he'll say something like _I'll protect you_ or some stupid stuff" I could feel my cheeks turning red as I imagine him saying those words towards me.

_Stupid Farmer_

Oliver's POV

"Anywhere?" I asked desperately. Everyone that I met neither gave me a worried looked or mention that I've already asked them tons of times. It was then I felt someone grabbed onto my arm. "..O-Oliver please! We're all very worry as well but.." Sherry said. She quickly let go of my arm and looked away.

"..Sorry..It's just that..I can't let anything happen to her.." I punched the ground as I said that. My chest was in pain and I felt like my ears were on fire. "..If I knew..this was going to happen..I would have told her..I.. came to this town for her.." Sherry show a confuse expression to me. "..What do you mean..?".

"..I was someone that she met a long time ago..I loved her since..but..I didn't want her to love me because of those memories that's why I didn't told her who I was..I wanted to make her love me again..I am..so _selfish_" I was in total despair, I held the ground and didn't bother looking up at Sherry. She knee down towards me and held my head to her body, I could feel her smiling to me. It was a familiar feeling like a mother holding onto their child.

"You never did anything wrong, It's not wrong to want someone to love you. It's also not wrong that you didn't want her to love you by being tied by her memories but..I bet Antoinette..she probably felt the same way" I finally looked up at her as I notice her tears slowly come down her face. She quickly wiped her tears away and return with a smile. "..Let's find her and you both can tell each other how you feel about each other" She stood up and held her hand towards me. I nod and took her hand. Watching how Sherry acts, I become even more determine to find Antoinette.

"Hey Oliver! Hey Sherry!" there was a voice calling out to me. Cindy was running towards both Sherry and I. She paused for a while grabbing my shirt. "..Woah..I need to work out more.." She pant. "..I heard your looking for Antoinette! You see! You see! I saw this strange man and another women carrying her onto a ship. I didn't know what was going on so I told Lauren first..didn't realize she was kidnapped" She scratch her cheek. "..Thank you..Cindy" I smiled at her and gently pat her on the head. "This helped a lot! Thanks!" Cindy nod and ran off somewhere.

"That's a clue right?!" Sherry looked at me excited. "Yeah, But we don't have a ship or boat.." I said with a worried tone. Sherry showed a playful looked waving her finger towards me, "..We don't have one but my Father probably do even if he don't. He could probably borrowed one in no time. I'll go inform him right now. Please wait here!" Sherry quickly head towards her house.

_Antoinette.. please be save. I'll give anything just to see you save._

"Oliver!" Sherry returned back. "My Father said, he'll prepare one but..we don't know where their taking Antoinette..so it's still a 50%" She quickly held my hand with hers. "..But it's still a chance! Let's find her ..please she'll my friend as well!" I grip onto her hand and smile. "..I agree, We're find her no matter what. I won't give up".

"Boat's ready!" A man called out to us. "Let's go, Sherry" I said. Nodding along to my words. we both head towards the boat. Beginning the search of Antoinette.


End file.
